pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixar 19 Stories in One
YouTube Poop Pixar 19 Stories in One Part 1 (Collab Entry) is an American parody series of children's computer animated films featuring anthropomorphic fruits and vegetables in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. Plot VeggieTales 12 Stories in One was created for Jimmy Davis and YoungJay97 through their company TheComputerNerd20100 Productions. Their aim was to produce children's videos which conveyed Christian moral themes and taught Biblical values and lessons. The animated feature involved stories told by a group of recurring fruit and vegetable characters who lived on a kitchen countertop. (VeggieTales is an American series of children's computer animated films featuring anthropomorphic fruits and vegetables in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. The episodes frequently retell and recreate Bible stories anachronistically reframed and include humorous references to pop culture. The series was developed by Big Idea Entertainment and is owned by DreamWorks Animation through its subsidiary, DreamWorks Classics.2 The characters in VeggieTales were originally created by Phil Vischer. He and Mike Nawrocki began producing the films (Nawrocki later took over the entire project when the rights were bought by Classic Media), and they also did many of the voices). (VeggieTales was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki through their company Big Idea Productions. Their aim was to produce children's videos which conveyed Christian moral themes and taught Biblical values and lessons. The animated feature involved stories told by a group of recurring fruit and vegetable characters who lived on a kitchen countertop. The program was offered in the direct-to-video market, with the first 30-minute program, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, released in December 1993.78 In all, Big Idea has released 45 VeggieTales episodes including three Silly Song collections, 5 holiday specials, 4 LarryBoy episodes and a drawing tutorial). (The idea for VeggieTales was conceived in the early 1990s when Vischer was testing animation software to use as a medium for children's videos.7 Due to the limitations of software available to him at the time, he decided to avoid the technical production hurdle of designing characters with arms, legs, hair, and clothes. His first animation model was an anthropomorphic candy bar. When his wife suggested that parents might prefer a hero who promoted healthier eating habits, he began designing the characters based on fruits and vegetables). Running Gags Theme Song * Camelot from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." ** Clips from "Pixar": *** Mr. Cuke's Screen Test *** VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 *** Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *** The Gourds Must Be Crazy (Are You My Neighbor?) *** Rack, Shack and Benny *** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Clips for "The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse": ***The Oy That Saved Christmas!! ***Dave And The Tiny MeatBall! ***Are You Day Dreaming? ***Larry-Boy! And The Gas From Outer Space! The Letter * Kevin MacKeillus from Shikito Silly Songs * ProtonJon * Chuggaaconroy Bible Verse * Qwerty New Characters *Background characters resembles: ** "Broccoli New Anchor" from "The Religetables" ** Dad Asparagus ** Dad Carrot ** Two Versions of Archibald Asparagus ** Bacon Bill from "VeggieTales in the House" and "VeggieTales in the City" ** Scooter ** Jimmy Gourd ** Jerry Gourd Special Guest Stars * Wii U and Mii logo Does Junior DayDream? * Unknown girl guy from "ASDFmovie?", BOY OBAMA, PEEWEE Herman﻿ and Wheatley from "Portal 2" Wants ME To LOVE My ENEMIES!?! * Sea Monster from "Clay Play?﻿", Tim the Enchanter from "Monty Python and The Holy Grail", Rancor from "Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi", Michael Rosen﻿ and Unknown paint dragon from "The Pagemaster (1994)" You Day Dreaming? * Coin Box from "Super Mario 3D Land", Joy from "Inside Out (2015 film)", Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory" and Golden Hammer from "Wrecking Crew"'' Williow And The Nezzer Chocolate Factory! * Dexter and DeeDee from "Dexter's Laboratory", Powerpuff Girls (powerpuff isrealite girls), Mario (african american japenese mario﻿) and Michael Rosen And The Tiny MeatBall! * Cores from "Portal" and "Portal 2: Lab Rat", Adolf Hitler from "Hitler: The Rise of Evil", Meta Knight from "Kirby" and '''Galoombas '''from ''"''Super Mario World" Oy That Saved Christmas!!! * Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey Springs Road Trip! * ProtonJon, Mario and Yoshi, Burger King and a set of gold nuggets Very Ridiculous Sing-Along! * Michael Rosen and Febreze And The Gas From Outer Space! * The Seventh Brother characters, Chernabog from "Fantasia", Fire extinguisher, Toro the Bull from "Looney Tunes" and Michael Rosen and The Fall Of The Israelites! * Sushi and The rabbit characters from "The Seventh Brother" BlueBerry And The TreeHouse! * Kevin McCallister from "Home Alone", Leopold Stokowski, The rabbit characters and Tiny form "The Seventh Brother", Chuggaaconroy, the mail boy from "Schoolhouse Rock!", Paper Bowser from the Paper Mario series, blue plastic wind-up lobster from "Are You My Neighbor?", BB-8 from “Star Wars: The Force Awakens”, Microsoft Windows logo and AK-12 Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS??? * Thomas the Tank Engine and the POWER of FIREWorks! Episodes # Toy Story Craziness (October 12, 2018) # A Bug's Tales (November 13, 2018) # Toy Story 2: Moar Craziness! (December 22, 2018) # Mike Wazowski And The Nezzer Chocolate Factory! (April 1, 2016) # Nemo And The Tiny MeatBall! (June 26, 2016) # An Incredible Christmas!!! (July 31, 2016) # Radiator Springs Road Trip! (August 16, 2016) # Rat Patootie! (October 31, 2016) # WALL-E (July 8, 2017) # Up or Down? (August 20, 2017) # Toy Story 3: The End of CRAZINESS????? (November 2, 2017) # Mater Bond!!! (December 15, 2017) # The Bears in Scotland (January 1, 2018) # Mike Wazowski Goes to School (February 14, 2018) # Outside In (March 15, 2018) # The Dinosaur and the Rotten Tomatoes (August 1, 2018) # Dory's Adventure! (October 1, 2018) # The Beach Ate Me (November 22, 2018) # Coco Pops and the Power of Fireworks! (December 31, 2018) # A Incredible Hairbrush!!! # Toy Story 4: Forky's Clone Songs From Toy Story Craziness * Toy Story Craziness Intro score * You've Got a Friend in Me/We Are the Grape of Wrath Mashup * Chicken Run Score Rats! * Sabre Dance * Buzz Can't Fly (Rumor Weed Fell Score) * You Sexy Thing (Silly Songs With Woody) * WoodyBoy (LarryBoy Theme Song Score) * Woody Punches Buzz The Forgiveness Song (instrumental and 1x25 speed) * Buzz Died/Woody's Win (All Things Fluffy from Julian Nott) From A Bug's Tales * A Bug's Tales Title score * All Star (Flik's Morning) * Heimlich flush the toilet flik ("Be Seen You My Friend!") * Flik in the Sewer (Flik Say I'm in the Sewer!!!) * Flik screaming at Dot * The Hairbrush Song (Silly Songs With Woody) * Hopper Died (Dave and the Giant Pickle Score) * Dim and Rosie Kiss/The Ant Coloney cheering for Flik (Josh and the Big Wall ending score) * I Can Be Your Friends / Time of Your Life from Randy Newman (A little happy Ending scene) From Toy Story 2 Moar Craziness * Toy Story 2 Craziness Title score (Daniel and the Lions Den score) * Woody Pulled the YardSale (Symphony No 6 In F Major Op.68, 'Pastoral': III Allegro) * Woody's Round-Up * The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Songs With Woody) * Jessie's Dream (Woody are Silly) * Pizza Planet Truck (Sugar Sugar) From Swapped the Flip Monsters Inc! * Take Me To VeggieTown (Swapped the Flip Monsters Inc! Title score) * Yoshi Island from Super Mario World"/The Benny Hill Theme (“Hey, Rex Good Morning”) * Weird Al" Yankovic - Dare To Be Stupid/Oompa Loompa Song (Swapped the Flip Monsters Inc Style) * Higitus Figitus from "The Sword in the Stone" ("Skipping the next Scene" score) * The Opera of the Cowboy (Silly Songs With Woody) * Mission Impossible Theme (The Star of Christmas Style) * Randall and Fungus Swapper Voice Machine * Everybody Swapper Voice Machine From Nemo And The Tiny MeatBall! * Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid) (Title Card) * Water Music Suite No. 3, Gigue (Baby Neptune) (Opening Scene) * Dramatic Cue (f) (Nemo gets captured) * Toy Story Pizza Planet Drive Score (the Pizza Planet truck drive) * Jaws Theme (Meeting Bruce) * Fish Are Friends, Not Food (the sharks sing about their lifestyle) * Megalovania (Bruce becomes Sans) * Music for the Royal Fireworks, Overture (Baby Neptune) (Montage of Darla's accidents with her pet fish) * The Price is Right Fail Horns (Nemo's reaction to the montage) * Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, 1st Movement / George of the Jungle Theme Song (Crush takes Marlin for a ride but crashes into a tree) * The Lion Sleeps Tonight by The Tokens (Dory sings to the whale) * Bolero by Ravel (the Tank Gang defeat Darla and save Nemo with the meatball) * You've Spin Me Right Round song (Nemo goes into the sewers) * Vergnügungspark (Nemo, Marlin, and Dory's journey home) * Big Finale (Love Your Neighbor (verse #3) / Moskau from "Just Dance") (Great ending scene) From An Incredible Christmas!!! * Jingle Bells (Bob drives to get presents) * The Boar's Head Carol from "A Very Veggie Christmas" * Attack on the House (Home Alone) (Syndrome gets scared by a tarantula and dies of a heart attack) * Super Mario World (the family wins) * Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Finale / You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Ending scene) From Radiator Springs Road Trip! * A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along! Title score (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! rare teaser) * Workout Video (score) / The Bunny Song * Home Improvement Video (score) / Interjections! (Silly Songs with Larry.) * Funky Town - Lipps Inc. * We Three Kings Smoked a Rubber Cigar / Silent Night (A Very Silly Sing-Along! Version) * King Darius Suite ("Not Now Archibald") * Success Video (ending score) / The Pirocks Who Don't Do Anything (A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along! Version) / Galavant - Lords Of The Sea (Great Ending scene) From Larry-Boy! And The Gas From Outer Space! * Larry-Boy! And The Gas From Outer Space! Title score * A Fib Falls (”Previously in Bumblyburg“) / Pink Panther Theme (Fib Style) / Fantasia 2000 (score) * I See Fire from Ed Sheeren a.k.a The Hobbit﻿ * Forest Of Illusion - Super Mario World / GutterBall - Wacky Alley * Larry-Boy Theme Song (credits) / The Thieve Overture * VeggieTales Theme Song (Remix) / Beverly Hills Cop Maid Theme * Airship Clear Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Larry-Boy, Micheal Rosen and BatBob Saves the Day score) * Junior Tells The Truth (Good Ending score) From Josh and The Fall Of The Israelites! * Josh and The Fall Of The Israelites! Title score * Daniel and the Lion‘s Den intro score (“The Israelites”) * The Thieve Overture (Transaction Fall) * Lord has give them this land (instrumental) * We Will Rock You (Deliver Us Version) * Fantasia 2000 (score) / Symphony No 6 In F Major Op.68, 'Pastoral': III Allegro / Stuff-Mart Suite (instrumental) * Josh stands up to The French Defenders (Dave and the Giant Pickle score) * Keep Walking (“It Wasn’t long before the people of Jericho hit them with everything they had”) * The Swears and Town Square score (Joshua’s Big "NO") / Surrender - Downhere (Alternate Ending scene) From The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse * The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse Intro (I'm So Blue Version) * Stuff-Mart Sutie instrumental * Busy Busy (“One small piece of “WASABI”) / Weird Al: Hardware Store * The Benny Hill Song (Tuba Style) * Bob and the Bunnies score (The Prince of Egypt score) / Stuff Stuff Mart Mart (The Blue Danube) (instrumental) / The Forgiveness Song (instrumental and 1x25 speed) * Through Heaven's Eyes from The Prince of Egypt (Beautiful Ending scene) From A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS??? *A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS??? Title score * ELECTRICITY! (A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS??? version) * Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? underscores * Oh No What We Gonna Do ("Oh No DRAG SHOTS") * Big Finale (from “Dave And The Tiny Meatball!”) * Holy Pizza Crusades ("VeggieTales" and "VeggieTales in the House") (A Love My Duck Spoof...) * God is Bigger ("God Is Bigger Extended Start") * Nervous System (Silly Songs with Chuggaaconroy!) * "StuffMart RE-RE-REMIX" * Beethoven Symphony No.5 (The End of SPOOKINESS??? Version) / His Cheeseburger ("Mr. Lunt Tripping All Over Himself") / I Love My Lips ("Larry Tripping All Over Himself") Larry's High Silk Hat / ("High Silk Hat Outtakes") The Hairbrush Song ("Where Is My Hairbrush Outtakes") * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps ("Barbershop Quartet Outtakes") (Goofy Ending) From LARRyBoy and the POWER of FIREWorks! * LARRyBoy and the POWER of FIREWorks! Title score * Rumor Weed Introduction * The Confession and the Bloom (How it should've been ended scene) *The Bartered Bride Finale (Credits) YouTube Poop: VeggieTales 12 Stories in One!: Ending Credits With assistance from Crystal Jones and Bowser Jjumetroid, TheComputerNerd20100 Presents... '''VeggieTales 12 Stories In One!' Created for Jimmy Davis, YoungJay97, and those who love this new form of entertainment. Original CGI Animation by TheComputerNerd20100 Additional 3D Models The Models Rescore Archibase.net and Agepbiz Thanks for following me. I thank God I can do this kinda stuff. Big Idea Productions Inc 1999 Trivia *Flik scream like Hugh Jackson *Dot scream like Slug *Francis Ladybug screams like ﻿SpongeBob SquarePants. *Revenge of the Pink Panther!: Bob and Larry say: “Peek-a-Boo”. *The one With U are making Fun of Me Came From Digital Dailies A Jonah Movie Edited Shots. *Junior’s screams like Charlie Brown. *Dad Asparagus says What an Idiot in Lightning McQueen's Voice﻿. *God Wants ME To LOVE My ENEMIES!?! to Unknown girl guy from "ASDFmovie?" replaces Rosie Grape. *Junior gets more scared than he did in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? I especially love in the library when the VeggieTales in the House designs becoming slush and the slush goes after Junior﻿. *The oompa loompas are actually carrots, but NICE job on the cast! Who looks like King Saul is actually Archibald Asparagus portraying Captain Willow's Companion, Lieutenant Archer. *"Captain Willow & the Nezzer Chocolate Factory!" is an animated VeggieTales movie from "Rack, Shack & Benny on 12 Stories in One!"﻿ *The first original appearance of Bacon Bill. *the first episode not to have the original VeggieTales characters since their appearances. Transcript * Transcript